Red Wine and Shatered Glass
by Fantastical Fandoms
Summary: Percy Jackson comes home after work one day to find his wife Annabeth dead on the floor of their apartment with a shattered wine glass in her hand and red wine surrounding her head staining the carpet in the living room. Now Percy is trying to cope with the murder of his wife and find the killer who may be under all of their noses.
1. Prologue

**Percy comes home one day to find Annabeth lying on the floor a shattered wine glass in her hand and red wine surrounding her head staining the carpet, dead. Percy is now trying to cope with the death of his wife and finding the killer.**

"Please don't. You can't." Screamed Annabeth. "He'll be here soon and you'll be caught. They'll know it was you."

"he won't suspect me Annabeth why would he suspect the person comforting him during the loss of his beloved wife. There would be nothing to pin me either, DNA please I come here almost every day of course my DNA is here." He pulled the gun out and shot one, two, three. Annabeths last thoughts were 'Why am I still holding my wine glass' and 'At least Percy doesn't know about...' The killer was gone, and she was dead.

**Ok I know this was short but it was justa prologue after this the chapters will be no shorter then 1500. Thank you for reading. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but it will be soon.**


	2. Lost and Found

_Lost and Found_

Percy was walking to his car after Practice Tuesday afternoon (He was a pro swimmer) when he got a call from his cousin Nico. "Hey Percy I was wondering if you wanted to come to the bar with me and Jason tonight?"

"Yeah I dont have to do anything tomorrow so I'll meet you there in an hour and a half because there is a lot of traffic today." He said climbing into his car. "Anyways I gotta call Annabeth so she doesn't freak. See you later." He said hanging. He stopped at a red light and called Annabeth. "Hey Annabeth Nico Jason and I are going to the bar tonight if that's fine with you."

"Oh um yeah that's fine I guess." She said. She sounded reluctant. He didn't know why but he was kind of hoping she would say no. "Just be safe and don't let Jason get wasted again Piper will have your heads." She laughed.

"Of course babe." Annabeth didn't have to worry _about_ Percy because of his past experiences with his late Step Father Gabe Ugliano who was a drunk and abused him for nine years. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yeah I love you to." Sh said kind of questioning "that was kind of random though." Percy didn't know why he felt like he needed to say that but he did.

"I just wanted you to know."

"Um ok." She said. Percy heard the doorbell in the background. Someone is at the door. I got to go, I love you. Bye."

"I love you to remember that." He didn't want to hang up. He had a bad feeling but knew she'd be mad if he stalled anymore. "Bye babe. I love you."

"Whatever. Now get off the phone seaweed brain." She said laughing as she hung up. He felt his heart drop and didn't know why but just wrote it off as nerves for the big match Thursday. He arrived at the bar and saw Nico's car and Nico beside it. Nico was 5'9, Italian and very pale. He hade black hair and sunken in black eyes. He was also very skinny and always wore black. He was always teased by the rest of the cousins that he was emo and goth.

"Where's Jason?" Percy asked not seeing his car. Usually Percy was the one that was late. Right when he said that Jason pulled up. He stepped out of his car and nauseatingly smelled of bleach. Jason was 6'3 with blonde hair and blue eyes. He had a small scar above his lip frome where he tried to eat a stapler when he was two. He was often called a blonde superman.

"Sorry I was late I was stuck in traffic." He said.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had been in the bar for almost two hours but Percy had stoped drinking an hour ago and made Jason stop taking shots a half hour ago. Nico on the other hand had just turned 21 a few weeks ago and was enjoying being able to drink. A girl walked up to Percy. She was about 6 foot and had tan skin definitely Asian in her with perfectly curled dark hair and large brown eyes. She was dressed in a skimpy red sparkly dress and 5 in. heels that matched her dress. She walked over seductively to Percy.

"Hey handsome why don't we get out of here and have a little fun?" The girl said running her hand across his shoulders. "I'm Drew." She said sexily, her hand making its way to his chest.

"Sorry but I'm married and she is way prettier then you by the way." He said removing her hands from him.

"I'm sure I can do a much better job then you wife." She said sitting on his lap and running her fingers through his hair. "I can leave you begging for more and scince your so hot I'll come anytime you want for free."

"Get off me whore" he said standing up and dumping Drew on the floor. He went over to where Jason and Nico were and grabbed them saying lets get out of here. On the way home he was worried about having to explain the perfume smell and the lipstick mark on his shirt.

He and Annabeth had been married for 3 years. They got married June 25. They chose that day because Percy had amnesia for a few months while they were sixteen and that was the day he fully regained his memory. They got married when they were 21 because Frederick, Annabeth's dad wouldn't let them get married any earlier. They were best friends scince they were twelve and met at a boarding school in Long Island, New York. Annabeth was originally from California and you could tell. She had natural blonde hair that always smelled like lemons and tan skin. The only thing that didn't fit (and it was his favorite part about her) was her stormy gray eyes. They always looked like they were calculating strategies, which they probly were. She was an architect and took over her moms business when she was Eighteen. Annabeths mom ,Athena, died when Annabeth was 13. Athena didn't like Percy that much because when she had known him he was a strait D student but when he was 14 Annabeth was able to get him to work harder and got high C's and low B's.

Percy arrived at the apartment fifteen minutes to ten. He knew that Annbeth wouldn't be asleep yet unless she was really tired but then she would be asleep on the couch with an empty glass of red wine on th elide table next to her. There was no way she would ever let wine go to waste. He got in the elevator going up to their floor. Because the both of them got very good salaries they were able to buy an penthouse that took up an entire floor.

He walked in the door and down the hallway to there room. Like he expected Annabeth was there he changed into a pair of sweatpants and an old high school swim team shirt before walking into the living room. When he saw Annabeth lying on the floor surrounded in blood and wine he dropped to his knees and his heart sank to the floor as his worst nightmare came true. The way she fell she looked broken. One arm bent at weird angle above her head with the wine glass in it. Her left hand was resting peacefully on her stomach. He was so shocked he couldn't think for ten minutes. When he could finally think he ran to the phone and called the police.

"Help I need the police my wife she was murdered." He yelled into the phone crying.

"Sir I need you to calm down. Where are you?"

"2470 Olympia place in Manhattan. Crown Appartments top floor." He said as clear as he could through the tears.

"Okay we will have people there in a minute. Now I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." The man said.

"I came home about twenty minutes ago and had gone straight to my room to change. I came into the living room and found my wife on the living room floor dead. It looks like she was shot."

"Alright the police will be there in a few minutes. In the meantime try to stay calm."

Percy paced crying waiting for the police to come thinking of who it could have been. He had no clue. Everyone liked her. She had lots of friends practically no enemies. All of her workers loved her she was a good and fair boss. He was stumped. He realized they never would have a family they were talking about having kids. They both wanted a big family and had been trying but with no luck so far. Then he heard the police at the door.

**Alright I know this was kind of short but it felt like a good place to end. Thank you for the reviews and follows.**

**To Percylover one and only: Thank you for your kind words of 'Lame' that makes me feel really good. But you know what it's freaking Prologue and i am thirteen so I am not the greatest wrighter yet Okay? Okay.**

**This was actually going to go up last night but I am weighting this on my IPad and it erased everything I had done so I didn't want to re write it so I wrote it today.**

**Thanks Love y'all **

**Fantastical Fandoms**


End file.
